


In which Deadpool sings to food

by KymberNycee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: The title says it all. (Also if it's similar to other works -_(•.•)_- I just had the idea while eating Mexican food)





	In which Deadpool sings to food

"ALL OF ME~ LOVES ALL OF YOU~" Deadpool sings to a chimichanga.

"Deadpool... Are you singing to your burrito?" Spiderman says as he lands on the roof.

"......"

"....."

After they stare at each other for a few minutes, Deadpool answers "...No..."

"....."

"It's a chimichanga" 

".....Ok then." Spiderman decided to be the sane one, and swung away on his web.

"He'll never understand us baby." Deadpool then goes back to singing to his food.


End file.
